


Setting Suns

by MayLovelies



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: After discovering Bucky has woken up, King T'Challa decides to see him for the first time since he was put into Cryo. (sequel to 'MatchMaker')





	Setting Suns

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you ALL so much for the kudos and comments on match-maker. You have no idea how much that means to me!

_ “He’s in the village, by the river. He waits for you brother, he has for some time now.”  _ Shuri’s voice echoed in T’Challa’s head as he walked down the familiar stone gravel path. Nearly a year prior to this, he would have been heading to this village to see a sleeping man but now, that man was awake. 

 

This made the walk to the village all the more difficult. Two days prior to this this, he had the pleasure of hearing from Shuri that the man, Bucky Barnes, had shared the same hidden feelings T’Challa had shared for him. Months prior to that, just before Bucky fell into Cryo for the last time, there had been an undeniable feeling between them that had been left unresolved.  T’Challa hoped that now, he could confront that feeling. When finally, he reached the village he realized the sun was just beginning to set and its dim light reflected on the river before him. 

 

His first instinct was to check inside one of the many huts yet, children’s laughter  brought his attention elsewhere. He gazed along the shoreline and his heart nearly stopped when he saw Bucky kneeling there, with one of the children standing next to him. They were both throwing rocks into the water, and watching them skip on the river’s surface. 

 

T’Challa called a quick greeting in Xhosa, causing the young boy to tear his focus away from Bucky and run toward his king. T’Challa smiled at him, exchanging a few words before the boy inclined his head and ran off. 

 

“Hey, I was teaching him how to skip rocks.” Bucky spoke first, standing and getting T’Challa’s attention. “I used to teach my sister’s all the time when we were in New York.”

 

“I wasn’t aware there was a lake in New York.” T’Challa joined Bucky’s side, genuinely curious. 

 

“Upstate...it’s a nice breath of fresh air away from the city. The sky is clear, the air is clear...it’s really peaceful like like Wakanda.” He trailed off as his pale blue eyes caught the sun , just now resting upon the surface of the water. After a few moments, Bucky took a deep breath, turning to face T’Challa. “Thank you so much, for letting me stay here.” A smile curled upon his tired face, resulting in the king’s heart warming just a bit. 

 

“Do not thank me Bucky.” T’Challa placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “It’s the least I could do you after all you’ve been through.”

 

Things for a brief moment fell silent until Bucky exhaled once again. “I heard what happened, T’Challa, everything...I’m glad you’re alright, and that your family and country are safe.” 

 

“I see. Shuri told you everything then.” T’Challa shrugged. “I’m still trying to recover from that.”

 

“You’re injured?”

 

“Yes...yes.” T’Challa chuckled, not able to begin to count how many times he had been physically assaulted. “But, I’ve healed. My body has at least, it’s just the mental...the emotional side. It is still hard to fathom; it is still hard to believe.” He gazed down toward his feet, as memories of Eirk and Wakanda’s near destruction came to mind. He shuddered at the thoughts. “I hope I never let my people down. I hope I’m good for them.” He trailed off. 

 

Bucky eventually sat down on the shore line near the water, patting the area near him for T’Challa. The king followed, sitting close to Bucky and gazing at the water. The sun was barely visible, but the rays were seen just above the horizon. 

 

“I know nothing about being king, but I have an idea about how it feels to go through something so traumatic, and be doubtful of yourself and your ability to function afterwards.” His shoulders slumped. “If it means anything T’Challa, I think you are a wonderful king. The people...the place, it’s so beautiful. Everyone is safe, because of you.”

 

He placed a hand on T’Challa’s shoulder for a brief moment, letting out a slight chuckle.

 

“What is it, James?”

 

“I admire you but...I can’t help but be envious.”

 

“Why?” 

 

“I never got to protect my family, my home, my friends. Sometimes at night, I wonder how my mother and siblings dealt with my loss. We didn’t have a lot of money, and everyone worked...my mom worked the hardest and I...” He trailed off, his voice straining just a bit.

 

“Don’t blame yourself.” T’Challa comforted, in all honesty. “There was nothing you could have done.”

 

“Yeah.” The way Bucky replied was distant, but let T’Challa know he didn’t wish to dwell on the subject, at least not then. 

 

“So how have you been? Shuri tells me that you’ve been progressing quite well. Has she been teaching you Xhosa, and other languages around here?”

 

Bucky smiled. “She’s been teaching me  _ some  _ things...Xhosa is certainly not one of them.” He laughed. “She reminds me of my little sister, when she’d show me tricks and jokes she learned at school. It’s the same with Shuri, except everything is a bit more digital...and senseless.”

 

“So you are victim of her odd “memes” then? As she calls them. Not sure if that’s what you should be learning, but oh well.” T’Challa shrugged. “Also I heard, she’s making you a new arm. I’ve seen the designs and...” He drifted off when he caught a glance at Bucky, realizing how distant his friend looked at the mention of an arm. It wasn’t just his expression but the air around him seemed to grow tense. 

 

“Are you unsatisfied with the arm?” T’Challa asked, genuine concern in his voice.

 

“No! Not at all...everything Shuri and you have done for me...I’m sorry I didn’t mean to imply--”

 

“ _ James.  _ If there is something bothering you, you have to let us know. I won’t get angry if you don’t like the arm.”

 

“It’s just that...another arm, means more fighting and I’m not ready to fight. Not anymore.” He looked away. “I know Steve wants me to fight, I know...I know I  _ have  _ to fight...I have an obligation after all I’ve done but--”

 

“No. If you don’t want to fight, you don’t have to. Steve doesn’t know what you’ve been through, no one understands what you have been through Bucky, and you don’t owe anyone an explanation. You don’t owe anyone,  _ anything.”  _ T’Challa’s tone was far more serious than he wanted it to be and for a moment, he thought he’d upset Bucky. However the man was looking at him, an expression of shock that slowly melted into gratitude. He didn’t have to say he was thankful, it was written all over his face. 

 

He turned back toward the water, and by now, the sun was on its last leg. “No one has ever said anything like that to me.”

 

“You needed to hear it.” T’Challa whispered. 

 

“Your majesty-”

 

“It’s T’Challa, to you.” He smiled.

 

“T’Challa, I...is there any way I can repay you?”

 

“You can stay here, in Wakanda.” T’Challa responded, completely unaware of the closeness between the two of them. Those feelings he had only months ago, began to whell up in his heart as his eyes rested upon Bucky’s blue ones. He moved first, leaning in and moving some of Bucky’s hair from his face. The sunlight had vanished, leaving a shadow over the village, yet that did not prevent T’Challa from seeing Bucky, and placing his lips upon the older man’s. Bucky hesitantly kissed back and at first only brushed his lips over T’Challa’s. The kiss eventually deepened until the cool air began to blow over the river, forcing them to split.  Bucky pulled back first, his eyes still wide but a smile across his face. 

 

T’Challa was next, rubbing a finger along Bucky’s cheek before he moved back to his spot.

 

“Stay.” T’Challa broke the silence first. “You’ll never have to  _ look  _ at a gun again if you don’t want to. You will never have to fight again. Stay here, with me.” 

 

“I want to stay T’Challa, I  _ want  _ to but-”

 

“Do you want to give this king a broken heart?” Bucky couldn’t help but laugh, followed by a soft chuckle from T’Challa. He eventually leaned his head upon T’Challa’s shoulder, gazing at the moon and stars that now reflected on the water’s surface. 

 

“It’s beautiful here. How could I leave?” Bucky whispered. wouldn’t want to break your heart either.” He added, rather sardonically. “There’s so many stars...” He trailed off, continuing to stare, falling silent. 

  
“Yes, there are so many. I see them night after night, and it always feels like I am seeing them for the first time.”  _ But they look different now, when I’m sitting here with you.  _ T’Challa wanted to say, but decided to save himself from the embarrassment. In silence, they both sat there together, gazing at the moon and the stars rise above the river.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like it, please leave kudos and let me know what you think.


End file.
